Various temperature controllers have, in the past, been developed for pools and spas. One example is a simple thermostat for controlling the temperature of water in a pool or spa. In such a system, a heater is activated when the water temperature is below a desired value, thereby heating the water. When the water temperature reaches the desired temperature, the heater is deactivated. The heater is then re-activated when the water temperature falls below a predetermined threshold. This cycle is continuously repeated so as to maintain the desired water temperature in the pool or spa.
Heaters for pools and spas can be powered by numerous energy sources, such as gas, oil, or electricity. Some systems employ solar power. Still others combine solar power with conventional oil, gas, or electric heat sources. One such system known in the art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,549 to Ramay (hereinafter “the Ramay '549 patent”). The Ramay '549 patent discloses a swimming pool heating system which uses a solar collector as a primary heating source, supplemented by a heater powered by oil, gas, or electricity. The temperature control system disclosed in the Ramay '549 patent automatically adjusts the temperature settings of the supplemental heater to conform to the temperature versus time profile of an optimum solar collector heating system.
Microprocessor-based swimming pool management systems are known in the art. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,481 to Sicilano (hereinafter, the “Sicilano '481 patent”). The Sicilano '481 patent discloses a swimming pool management system that automatically dispenses substances into a pool. Other systems allow a user to specify a desired temperature and a desired time at which the temperature is to be provided, and control a heater so that the temperature is provided at the desired time.
Despite efforts to date, improved temperature control systems for pools and spas are needed that offer greater control of efficiency when heating pools and spas, and/or flexibility in heating pools and spas. These and other needs are addressed in the systems and methods disclosed herein.